Last Goodbyes
by AshDale911
Summary: If you will be given one last chance, would you take it or leave it?… I’ll take it!


Fanfiction #2 (Law of Ueki: Season 2)

**Last Goodbyes by AshDale911**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law of Ueki ; p

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel of "Trust Me Not". I'm sorry if the story is kinda like the story of "Ginban Kaleidoscope" because I got the concept of this fanfics there. World Peace!

**Summary:** If you will be given one last chance, would you take it or leave it??… I'll take it!!

**Rating:** T

**One Shot (Super Long…)**

**Lianne's POV**

What happened here? Hey! I'm still in heaven but I thought… nah… where's Ueki and the others? Well, I've gotta find them. So I started walking, looking if I could see my team. After a long walk, I didn't found anyone of my teammates but I came across this office of god. The one they call Inumaru. I've got it! I'll ask him about Ueki. Maybe he knows where they are. I went in his office and he noticed me. He looked at me.

"What can I do for you?" he asked and let me sit on a chair in front of him.

"Uhm… I would just like to ask, where are Ueki and the rest of the group?"

"Oh! I see. You're Lianne, right? Member of Team Ueki?" I looked at him curiously. Why does he have to ask me when I'm also asking him? I need an answer not another question.

"Yes, I am Lianne. Can you answer my question please" He cleared his throat and started to explain.

"It's hard to explain but you're already dead and from now on you'll stay here in heaven with me…" I thought I only heard him wrong but after some comprehensions…

"WHAAAT!!" I shouted at him. Well, I ended up going to heaven instead of hell. I guess I'm not a bad person after all.

"Calm down, Lianne. I know at first it's not reasonable but later on you'll learn to accept it" I smiled at him for being really kind to me.

"I understand. Thanks!" I was about to leave his office when he called me again.

"Lianne! Uhm… I'm just thinking that since Kobayashi is my friend and so as Ueki, well, I would grant you another chance to be with them…" I was surprised. Could he possibly do that? Well, I'll listen more to find out how."… but you have to choose from 2 options. It's either you'll be with them now or you'll wait until the right time…"

"How does that work?"

"Well, only your soul can be with them. If you choose to wait then I'll give you 1 year to stay here before you could be with them…"

"1 year, huh? How about the other one?"

"If you choose to go now then I'll let you go…"

"What's the difference? It will have 1 effect even if I choose either of the 2. I'll just have to wait for a long time on the first one though." I scratched my head.

"There's a big difference, Lianne. If you choose to go now, after staying with them for 100 days, your soul or should I say you would be gone forever, permanently while if you choose to wait for 1 year, you could stay forever with them and you can even choose anywhere you like to go…" I've got it now. There really is a big difference. What would I choose? If I wait, I can stay forever but if I leave now I'd vanish after 100 days…

"So what? What would you choose?" he asked me. I know I should think carefully. After a while…"I want to go now" I said. I can see Inumaru was shocked with my decision.

"Are you sure?!" He asked me but I'm eager to see my friends again that's why I chose that.

"Yes I am. I know the consequence but I cannot wait any longer and I want them also to accept that I'm already gone from them. I only want to make my last goodbye" Inumaru's shocked expression changed into a smile. I think he understands me already.

"If that's what you want then I'm giving you my permission to go back to Earth for only 100 days. Once you're back, make the most of your stay, ok? Make yourself and your friends happy for the next 100 days" I smiled at him.

"Thank you God. I will never forget you!" He stepped away from me and suddenly, bright light surrounded me until all I can see around me is color white. After that I don't know what happens next…

**Normal POV**

**Day 1 ( September 24 – 6: 00 A.M. )**

"Hey you guys! I'm here!" Hideyoshi called out to the group who has just arrived from heaven.

"At last, we're back…" Sano said with his hand at the back of his head. Hideyoshi ran to them.

"Hey…is there someone missing? You left here with Lianne, right? Where is she?" Hideyoshi immediately noticed the absence of Lianne. No one answered him. They just remained silent.

"Well…" Hideyoshi said. Rinko went near him.

"She will not be with anymore but I know she's always here to guide us" Rinko said.

"That's too bad. I didn't even got the chance to know her even better…" Hideyoshi said.

"Quit this conversation. She's already happy there ok? We should also be happy here because if she's here that's what she want us to be" Mori said. They all smiled. The next day Mori and Ueki decided to visit for the first time Lianne's resting place. They stayed there to pray for Lianne.

"Do you think she's happy there?" Ueki asked

"Of coarse she is! With Inumaru accompanying her, I'm sure she's having a really good time…" Mori said

"By the way, what do you miss most about her?" Mori asked

"Let me guess…" someone behind them said. Ueki and Mori look at their back and they were frightened of who they saw.

"U…u…Ueki!!" Mori jumped on Ueki but he doesn't know what to do.

"Don't be afraid…" Lianne said. She went close to Ueki and Mori but they move away.

"Don't scare us like this Lianne. We…we're s…sorry we've been t…too sad. W…w…we know that y…you want us t…to be happy e…even without you…" Ueki said nervously. Lianne looked at him and burst out with laughter. Ueki and Mori suddenly have question marks on their heads.

"I said don't be scared silly. I have returned. Aren't you happy?" Lianne said in between giggles.

"B…but you're already d…d…dead!" Mori said

"I know but you see, Inumaru permitted me to go back so that I could be with you guys again. But just my soul though." Lianne explained. Mori and Ueki slowly calmed down. After some conversations, Ueki and Mori finally understand Lianne.

"Thank goodness! At first I thought you're haunting us" Mori said. Lianne smiled.

"Why would I do that to my friends? Oh! May I ask? What's the date today?" Lianne said

"Uhm…let me see…1…2…Sept. 24. Why?" Mori said

"Oh! Nothing" 'If this is my first day, then I'd probably vanish on Jan. 1. Well, I guess this is not the time to think about that' Lianne thought.

"What do you say giving us a hug?" Ueki said

"GROUP HUG!!" Mori shouted. They tried to hug Lianne but she just pass through them. They started at each other and guffaw.

"Hey! I just remembered. My father is not home tonight. Want to sleep over my place?" Mori insisted."Yes! Why not?" Ueki said.

**Day 3 (September 26 – 9:00 A.M.)**

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Ueki said. Ueki and Lianne already went home at Ueki's residence.

"Where have you been?" his father asked while reading a newspaper.

"Well, I've been staying at Mori's place. By the way Lianne is with me…" Ueki said and pointed at Lianne.

"Ueki…no one is there and… we know that Lianne is already gone…" his sister said.

"No, she's not! She has come back!" Ueki angrily said."Ueki…" Lianne said

"But Ueki!" his sister is starting to worry for him

"Lianne don't mind them! Come on!" Ueki said to Lianne but still his sister and father can't see anyone.

"Do you think she's ok, father?" she asked

"Maybe he's just missing Lianne…" her father answered

Inside Ueki's room…

"That's so rude of you!" Lianne said"But they ignored you…"Ueki said as he fixed his things.

"I think they can't see me. You see, Inumaru said that I could be with my friends. Maybe that's why other persons can't see me…" Lianne said and looked out of the window

"Oh! I see…" Ueki said

**Day 10 (October 3 – 8:00 a.m.)**

"Why did you call us Ueki?" Sano said. Rinko and Hideyoshi were there also. Ueki and Mori called them to say that Lianne came back. Even though they don't know how to explain this to them but they still give it a try.

"Hi guys! I missed you…" Lianne said

"L..li..Lianne?! Hey! Is this a good time?" Hideyoshi freaked out but Rinko and Sano smiled.

"I knew it! Inumaru will do something…" Sano said

"Don't be afraid now, Hideyoshi. You said you want to know Lianne better, right?" Rinko teased and pushed Hideyoshi to Lianne but still he freaked out. They all laughed at him. Days pass and Hideyoshi already learned to go along with Lianne even though sometimes he still get some chills when Lianne is there. They always have a good time with Lianne. It's as if that each time Lianne is with them is very special. Of coarse, Lianne makes the most of it.

**Day 59 (November 21 – 1:35 p.m.)**

"Hey! Ueki! Lianne! I've got a good news!" Mori shouted. "What is it Mori?" Lianne asked

"Well, I went to school a while ago and guess what? Koba-sen said that we would have a party…" Mori excited said

"When will it be?" Ueki asked. "What is the party for?" Lianne added

"Well, it's for the celebration of Inumaru's 1st anniversary of being God king. We'll celebrate it 3 days after the real date so that we can include the celebration for another new year…" Mori said

"New year? You mean on Dec. 31, right?" Ueki asked

"Yup! He also said that the party would be over night so that we could welcome the new year together. Isn't that a wonderful idea? Inumaru will come of coarse!" Mori said. Lianne suddenly remembered something. She remained quiet.

"What's the matter? You don't want that?" Mori asked

"Oh! … No! I just remember something. Don't mind me! …" Lianne said

'The thing is I will disappear on that day. If only you know…' she thought. Days continued to pass and Lianne still can't tell Ueki and the others what will happen to her on the date of the party.

**Day 99 (December 31 – 6.00 a.m.)**

Ueki woke up because they will get ready for the party later. Lianne went with him. They went to the grocery. On the way they net Mori but she didn't go with them because she is the one in charge for the venue of the party.

**Lianne's POV**

Maybe I should say it now. If I don't tell this to them, I might disappear without their knowledge.

"Uhm… Ueki? …" I don't know how to say it. He looked at me.

"What do you think? Juice or soft drinks?" he didn't hear me. I'm still thankful though because I still can't figure out a way to tell it him. After shopping, he decided to go to a shop so that we could buy a gift for Inumaru. I just stared at him while he is picking the "perfect gift". After picking, he sat beside me.

"What's with the sad face? Is there something wrong?" he asked me. I stared at him for a while.

"Let's go! I think they already need those things" I said to him forgetting everything I need to tell him. After, fixing everything, the party started. Inumaru saw me but I think he forgot that I would disappear later. I looked at the clock. It's already 9:00 p.m.! Only 3 hours and it's already January 1. Even though I would disappear tomorrow, I'm already panicking. The party continued but I stayed quiet. At last, I think Inumaru finally approached me.

"Do they already know?" Inumaru asked me. I sighed. He tapped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with that anymore. You're already made your decision.." he said to me. He's such a nice guy! No wonder he became god. Well… I think I should do this now. On my own…

**Normal POV**

Ueki noticed Lianne sitting on one corner.

"You've been acting a lot strange since this morning. Is there something wrong?" Ueki asked

"Well, I guess there is…" Lianne answered. Ueki looked at her.

"Hey! Ueki! Lianne! Go out already. We will start the countdown!" Mori shouted excitedly.

"Coming!! Let's go…" Ueki said. Lianne followed him. When they reached the place where the group is, They're already counting.

10… 9… 8…

"What was that you want to tell me?" Ueki asked Lianne

"Well, you see, there's a limitation in my stay…" Lianne said

"What do you mean?" Ueki asked

… 7 … 6…

"I'm just given 100 days to stay with you and you see…"

"Why didn't you say that earlier?! But you could come back again, right?" Ueki said

… 5… 4… 3…

"I'm afraid that you would not have a good time if all of you knew this even before…" Lianne said.

'So what are you telling me?"

"I'm due Ueki… Can you remember? I arrived back here last September 24. I will not be back anymore…" Lianne said as she looked directly on Ueki's eyes.

**Day 100 (January 1 – 12:00 a.m.) Goodbye Lianne…**

… 2…

"No! You can't be…" Ueki said

"After I disappear tonight, I'll be gone permanently…"

… 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Everyone looked at Lianne. They can't believe what they heard from Lianne. Ueki looked at Inumaru

"Don't blame him Ueki. I am the one who chose this…" Lianne approached the rest of the group.

"I just intend to go back because I want to say goodbye, that's all. I want you all to accept the truth. In fact, I'm not supposed to be here anymore but I was given the chance…"

"So are you saying we're gonna lose you again for the 2nd time?" Mori asked

"You'll never lose me. I'm always here and I'm always will…" Lianne smiled. She looked at Inumaru and he gave her a thumb's up

"Another thing1 I'm here with you opening a new year with a new life for all of you and I know that's what it counts!" The group smiled as they watch the fireworks on the sky.

"Happy New Year, Lianne…" Ueki whispered. "Happy New Year too, Ueki…" Lianne said but Mori interrupted them together with Rinko, Sano and Hideyoshi.

"GROUP HUG!!" Mori and Rinko shouted. Inumaru fixed his gloves and pointed to Lianne and for the last time, the whole Team Ueki had their first and last group hug. All of them were amazed to the fact that they manage to hug Lianne. They all looked at Inumaru who gave them a smiled and left.

"Well, after this night, new year and new life. Good luck guys" Lianne said. After sometime all of them felt sleepy so they decided to sleep. 1 hour before 6:00, the real time Lianne would disappear, she woke up beside Ueki. She heard him talking in his sleep.

"I love you Lianne. I will miss you…" Ueki whispered. Lianne smiled and moved closer to Ueki

"I love you too Ueki…" Lianne kissed Ueki on the lips. Ueki opened his eyes and kissed back. When they broke the kiss, Ueki hugged Lianne.

"Goodbye Ueki…" Lianne stood up and went outside. Ueki just watch her go and went back to sleep hoping that it was just a dream. When they woke up the next morning, Lianne is already gone. Ueki saw the pendant Lianne gave him before she died hanging by the door where Lianne went outside last night. The next day, all of them went to Ueki's house.

"Guys look at this…" Sano said as he looked at some pictures in Ueki's room.

"Hey! Quit looking at that. Let me have it. I'll find something" Ueki chased Sano all over the house and some pictures scattered. Rinko and Hideyoshi ran after the 2. Mori pick up the pictures scattered and she noticed something. She ran after their group until they reached the riverside. They all sat on the grass.

"Hey Ueki! Is this what you are looking for?" Mori showed Ueki a picture of team Ueki with Koba-sen and Lianne.

"Yah! That's it…" Ueki said

"Hey! Why don't we get something to eat?" Sano said

"Yah! Good idea!" Hideyoshi followed him and of coarse all of them followed. They didn't notice that the picture was left. After a while, in the picture, Lianne slowly fades until she was gone in the picture…

**The End**


End file.
